Based On A Quote: BernardVida
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Based on a quote from the tenth chapter of Mayweather The Leatherhead's fanfiction story, Megamind: To Kill A Blue Jay. I paraphrased it to suit my purposes. Quote: "Vida had tried her best [...] but it was getting hard to manage." This is set during and partially after the movie.


Based on a quote from the amazing story, Megamind: To Kill A Blue Jay by my even more amazing friend Mayweather The Leatherhead! Please go read their story, it is fantastic!

100th story special! I was planning on an old roleplay being my 100th, but it's taking too long and since I had this one already written I figured I'd publish it instead.

* * *

It was.. rough. Vida and Bernard had been together for maybe two months before Megamind took over.

They had met at a coffee shop that the man was apparently known to frequent closer to closing hours. She had bumped into him, spilling her green tea on his button up. He didn't cry out in pain- just rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh as Vida nearly burst into tears as it hadn't been the best week for her.

"Here, let me buy you another cup." Came his monotone voice as he looked at her near tearful face.

She shook her head. "N- No! Y- you don't ha- have to." Came her choked response.

His eyes, boring and dull, became soft. "I insist, it was my fault. I'm next in line anyway."

And that was it. Over the next week, and the preceding ones, they met time and again at the coffee house. Bernard listening to her go on and on about her day, until she asked him about his. He didn't talk much, but every time she asked about his day, he'd blush and say it was nothing important and that he'd rather hear about hers. And so she went on, over the weeks she told him how she had split up with her boyfriend and her father's departure, and then having to put her mother in a nursing home.

Until one day, she pressed him for information on his job. Bernard confessed that he didn't really have one, unless you could consider being an author on several books about Megamind being a job. He explained that he was an employee for the museum that was currently under renovations so he was temporarily laid off- thankfully he still had income in the way of his books.

He laughed, for the first time since Vida had met him, saying how silly she must have thought it was- writing about aliens and possibilities of space travel and making a big fuss over the villain and not vilifying him- breaking down his actions. He looked at her soon after he finished, expecting her to laugh. But she didn't. She said that, yes it was out of the norm, but at least someone was trying to understand Megamind.

Soon after, they started dating and eventually moved in together. They were happy- despite Bernard not smiling as much. But Vida learned Bernard had other ways of showing that he loved her: breakfast almost every morning, the awkward way he would sometimes say that he loved her. It was perfect to Vida, sure Bernard was awkward at times, but he was perfect to her.

But, one night after he left for the museum one night, he didn't come home. She sent him text message after text message, wondering where he was. Until the next morning, when the coverage from the museum exploded. She saw a glimpse of Bernard and Roxanne together on the news a few days later. No.. Bernard would never- alive or dead.. And with Roxanne? Really? This was not happening. He would never.. He was..

* * *

Two months later, Bernard turned up on the balcony, dripping wet and unconcious with a large bump that went from his forehead for the side of his head. He didn't remember anything, thinking that it was the day he left and not two- nearly three months later. And was surprised to see Vida was angry with him. Three weeks later, after all the talking and trying to make it work, they were finished.

Vida had tried her best, to accept that she hadn't seen Bernard with Roxanne, that he was unable to tell her where he was. But, every time she looked at him, she felt disgusted. They were finished. The were over.


End file.
